


Five Ways To Say Goodnight: Way 2 (Repackage Version)

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Series: Five Ways to Say Goodnight [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I say my ass hurts from falling on it so much, will you rub that too?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways To Say Goodnight: Way 2 (Repackage Version)

**Author's Note:**

> My muses are pushy. [](http://ranalore.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ranalore.livejournal.com/)**ranalore** betaed.

Yunho's reading on the living room sofa in the light from the table lamp, the rest of the apartment dark and still, when Jaejoong gets home from an extra dance practice, a catch up session for the ones he'd missed while he was injured - again. "God, my feet hurt," Jaejoong says, walking across the room to drop onto the sofa and stretch out his feet onto Yunho's lap, confident and proprietary; Yunho doesn't mind in the slightest. "Were you waiting up for me?" Jaejoong asks.

Yunho's look is fond as he puts his book aside. Jaejoong shivers when Yunho presses his fingers into the arch of Jaejoong's foot, and then sighs as Yunho finds the knots and presses them away. "Of course," Yunho says, and he doesn't even try to keep the warmth out of his voice as his hands stroke down Jaejoong's sole with just enough pressure not to tickle.

"You missed me that much?" Jaejoong asks.

The exaggeratedly longing expression pasted on Yunho's face, something straight out of trashy drama, makes Jaejoong crack up just after. "Desperately," Yunho replies, and barely manages to hold the face for the required second. "Hold still," he adds as Jaejoong's convulsion of laughter pulls his foot out of Yunho's hands. "I thought your feet hurt."

"Mm, they do," Jaejoong says, letting Yunho have his foot back. "Did," he amends, and murmurs his approval as Yunho's hands slide under the loose leg of his trousers to massage at his calf too, finding the sore spots with the ease that comes of having done it a hundred times before. "If I say my ass hurts from falling on it so much, will you rub that too?"

It's Yunho's turn to double over with laughter, his hand clutching at Jaejoong's leg. “Oh god,” he chokes out between spasms of giggles, “I can't believe you actually just said that.”

Jaejoong pouts. “Does that mean you won't?”

Yunho's still snickering a little, but he pats Jaejoong's shin comfortingly. “I didn't say that. I'll even go one better.” He pulls his hand out from under Jaejoong's trouser leg and says, “C'mon, I'll give you a proper back rub, it'll help more,” as he stands, dragging Jaejoong up with him and directing him towards the unoccupied bedroom.

In the room, Yunho drops Jaejoong's hand and turns away to rummage in one of the dresser drawers for a moment; when he turns back, oil in hand, Jaejoong's stripped down to his underwear and is sprawled across the bed on his stomach, head turned to one side, taking up more space than Yunho thinks should be humanly possible. It's not a new observation, but somehow Yunho's always momentarily startled by it. As Yunho pours a little of the oil into his palm, rubbing it between his hands to take the edge off the chill, he takes a moment to look at Jaejoong, wondering what's going on inside his head. Normally by now he'd be trying to hide, or ordering Yunho to get a move on. Or maybe he's just fallen asleep; it wouldn't be the first time.

Yunho kneels carefully on the bed by Jaejoong's side and presses a palm to Jaejoong's shoulder to let Jaejoong know where he is. Jaejoong's eyes flicker open for a moment in response before they fall shut again, and Yunho takes that as permission to swing a leg over Jaejoong and sit across his hips. Jaejoong purrs when Yunho glides his hands down Jaejoong's back, just getting familiar again, getting used to the slickness of the oil and the heat of Jaejoong's skin under his hands and the rising scent of sandalwood as the oil warms up more. Then Yunho sets his hands at Jaejoong's shoulders and really gets to work, lets Jaejoong's breaths and his murmurs of, “Mm, just there,” and “Oh, that's good,” guide him to the spots Jaejoong needs him most, all the hidden knots of tension Jaejoong, for all his love of attention, doesn't let them at as often as he should.

He loses himself in Jaejoong's skin and Jaejoong's voice, doesn't stop even when the oil is all gone, too caught up in touching Jaejoong to break the contact and get more; it's not until Jaejoong chuckles under his breath, warm and quiet, and says, “I think you're enjoying yourself as much as I am,” that Yunho realises he's half-hard in his own trousers, pressed against Jaejoong's hip where Yunho leans over him. He blushes and starts to pull away – that's not what this was supposed to be about! - but Jaejoong reaches back to hold him where he is. “Don't stop,” Jaejoong says, and Yunho knows the silk-scratchiness of that tone as well as he knows the tightness that was at the base of Jaejoong's neck before, a different need, but equally familiar.

“I won't,” Yunho says instead of climbing off Jaejoong, leans down over Jaejoong's shoulder to steal a soft kiss that becomes rapidly hungrier when Jaejoong turns his head into it and deepens it. After a minute, Yunho pulls back, pressing a hand between Jaejoong's shoulder blades when he tries to follow Yunho and turn over. “You told me not to stop,” Yunho says. “I'm not done yet,” and miracle of miracles, Jaejoong acquiesces, lies back down, although the look he gives Yunho over his shoulder before he does is a warning that his patience is strictly limited.

Yunho smiles – that's not news either, but he doesn't think Jaejoong will have any problems with what he has in mind. He tugs Jaejoong's underwear off with the bare minimum of necessary co-operation from Jaejoong, then brings his hands to Jaejoong's hips, slides down a little and touches Jaejoong with his mouth everywhere his hands had been earlier, working his lips across the line of Jaejoong's shoulder blades and down the dip of his spine, using just enough of an edge of teeth to make Jaejoong breathe his name and clutch at the sheets, tracing the muscles of Jaejoong's back with the tip of his tongue until Jaejoong's shifting under his hands and the weight of his body and Yunho can't help rolling his hips against Jaejoong in response.

“Stay,” Yunho says, when he slides off Jaejoong to take his own clothes off. Jaejoong bares teeth, but doesn't move – Yunho's made sure that Jaejoong has a good enough view without having to.

Since Jaejoong's so conveniently within reach there, Yunho kneels by the bed, tilts Jaejoong's head slightly and leans in to kiss him, deep and sweet and easy. Jaejoong's as relaxed as he ever gets when the kiss breaks, eyes closed and breathing even. “What would you like, Jaejoong-ah?” Yunho murmurs against his lips once his eyes are open again.

Jaejoong's eyes snap into sharp focus. “Fuck me,” he says, and Yunho doesn't waste time asking if he's sure or if he's not too sore from practice. When Jaejoong says that, he means it, and he's liable to bite anyone who dithers about it.

“Whatever you want,” Yunho says instead, kisses him one more time, soft. He fumbles for the oil bottle; by the time he's unearthed it from among the sheets, Jaejoong's up on his hands and knees, back arched and so beautiful Yunho can't breathe for a second. He slips a freshly-slick hand across Jaejoong's tailbone in warning before he curls against Jaejoong's back, slides one arm around Jaejoong's waist to hold him steady, presses a kiss to the closest stretch of skin and starts to work two fingers into him, slow but firm.

Jaejoong whines and tries to push back against the touch, but Yunho's grip on him keeps him from getting too far too fast. Yunho doesn't even have to say anything. “I'm not going too fast,” Jaejoong insists, “you're going too damn slow.”

Yunho's not convinced, but he also doesn't think Jaejoong's going to put up with waiting much longer, and the sleek warmth of Jaejoong in his arms and Jaejoong's tightness around his fingers mean Yunho's own good sense is starting to be overruled by the demands of his body. “All right,” he says, “but if you can't walk tomorrow, I refuse to take the blame.” It's an empty threat and they both know it.

By the time he's braced on one arm, all the way in, coherent thought is almost entirely gone; when Jaejoong groans and shudders at the first real thrust, Yunho can't even remember why he was bothering to try to hang on to it. He finds the co-ordination somewhere to thumb at the bar in Jaejoong's nipple because he loves the way it makes Jaejoong shake and go totally non-verbal for a couple of seconds, reaches for Jaejoong's cock and finds Jaejoong's already beaten him to it. Just as well, Yunho thinks, as Jaejoong growls at him to stop messing about and get on with it. It frees him to slap his other hand down on the bed by Jaejoong's shoulder and really move, losing himself in the pure rush of sensation that is Jaejoong's body under and around him. It feels like forever and no time at all before Jaejoong's gasping out a string of curses and shivering and coming around him; Yunho lets the onslaught of sensation carry him over the edge too.

“Happy now?” Yunho asks, when he can breathe again.

“Ecstatic,” Jaejoong replies, nearly deadpan, but the curl of his fingers against Yunho's bicep as he leans over is the real answer, the kiss Jaejoong brushes against his lips revealing the truth behind the word.


End file.
